


There’s just something about the color green

by Number5StopCrying



Category: Jjba - Fandom, Shrek
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number5StopCrying/pseuds/Number5StopCrying
Summary: Cioccolata is just trying to get back to his old grind.
Relationships: Cioccolata/Shrek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	There’s just something about the color green

"213 cm? Holy shit, something isn't right. He'd be a monster." A slightly amused smirk formed on the man's face. "Has to be a mistake. Besides, it says he lives alone in the middle of nowhere, I could handle him anyway as long as there's nobody to disturb us..." Cioccolata looked up from his phone, it was finally his turn. "Grande, Iced, Sugar-Free, Vanilla Latte With Soy Milk." 

This was his typical weekend routine before heading to his mundane 9-5 job. dull and repetitive compared to his former life. How does one go from being part of a criminal organization to working in a retail shop? It's not by choice. The last 2 years have been especially hard on the man. The dark memories of that fateful day still haunt him. Discovered amongst the trash waiting to be incinerated, barely clinging to life. Another body was found with him but the boy was already gone.  
It's a miracle Cioccolata was able to pull through, over a year of recovery and daily therapy. Any normal person would have cracked from the sheer mental stress. But Cioccolata was not a normal person, he was a cold blooded criminal with pure determination to survive if for nothing else but pure spite. All of his visions of glory and carnage, do you think he would be willing to give that up so easily? Not a chance. Every second while being laid up in a hospital bed thoughts of torture and brutality graced his mind. But how would he be able to do all of the horrific things he was accustomed to now? Once he recovered he'd never be able to work in the medical field again, and the his former organization would surely eliminate him if they happen to find out he managed to survive. So what does a blood thirsty psychopath have to fall back on to find their victims?...  
Online dating websites became his go to. In his eyes people desperate enough to invite over a stranger for a sexual encounter were already halfway onto his operating table.  
The last person he managed to meet online though was a somewhat odd individual. Their profile picture was them in a giant green creature costume and had their height listed as something ridiculous. "An obvious dimwit, but they seem weak willed enough..." Cioccolata though to himself as he sent them a message. {"Hello tall, green and handsome. Would you like to meet up? ;) "}  
It wasn't long before he received a response.  
{"ai a little forward don't ya think? I like 'em bold. My bed is ready and waitin'}  
He shuddered, a repulsive though. "I want to dissect you not fuck you, you degenerate oaf." He thought as he agreed to meet. In a couple days he would have his next victim. I had been so long and the ache to see the light go out in another person's eyes was far too great.

The day had come, and Cioccolata made to way to his new "friend's" home. He was puzzled though because it was located off the beaten path to an area he was unfamiliar with. "Does this fool actually live in the swamp? Is he more stupid than I even imagined?" An hour's driver from the nearest city, and he had to continue by foot. There was no way he was going to mess up his car by getting it stuck in swamp mud. After trekking through the mud and swamp foliage he came upon a dilapidated wooden shack. "You've got to be kidding me. They live here? What the absolute fuck." Was too late to turn back now and he wasn't about to give up a seemingly easy target. He walked to the door and knocked. What happened next he was not prepared for, this had to be a fever dream. Did he never make it out of the hospital alive, and this was his version of hell...?  
"Hey sexeh, welcome to ma swamp"  
A giant mass of a man, sickly green skin and a grotesque yet happy face stood before him. That "costume" in his picture was his actual visage and Cioccolata was taken back. "H-how?"  
"Are ya just gonna stand there and stare of my beauty or are ya gonna come in?"  
Cioccolata was visibly shaken but he slowly entered the little shack. "Get it together, you can take him." Little did he know how literal that would be.  
"Ai look I'm gonna be totally honest, my wife left me and i'm hungry for physical touch ya see? So let's get down to business. Ma green balls are turnin" blue so I'm desperate." Cioccolata was visibly repulsed, and needed to think quick. "I'm just gonna go clean up really quick, I'll hurry I promise. "There's no indoor plumbin' so ya gotta go to the well out back."  
He hurried out back to collect his thoughts. "I have to be quick, I've gotta incapacitate him right away" he had a plan set in his mind, and he headed back. As he walked through the door he was greeted by a sight that would be seared in his mind forever. The site of the large green man, stripped of clothing with manhood flying high like a flag. The sheer size of it can would strike fear in the heart of man. But yet Cioccolata wasn't frightened. No, quite the opposite. It stirred up some other kind of unexpected emotion.  
"I see ya getting a little excited over there." Cioccolata looked down to realize the tent growing in his pants. An intense blush formed on his face as he tried to conceal the fact. "No it's not what it looks like!" "Are ye sure about that?"  
A wet spot formed on the front Cioccolata's white pants. He was leaking like a faucet, there was no denying that the giant green rod did something to him. "See yer warming up to me, yer into big cocks aren't ya" Cioccolata gulped "I-I just really like the color green..."


End file.
